


Let's Go Home (Aridante)

by fairylightsandrainydays



Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairylightsandrainydays/pseuds/fairylightsandrainydays
Summary: Really just a fluffy slice of life drabble between Ari and Dante.
Relationships: Aristotle Mendoza/Dante Quintana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Let's Go Home (Aridante)

"Dante. We have to go. Don't give me that face, it's getting late. The birds'll still be here tomorrow." Dante sighs and picks up his sneakers by the shoelaces. Ever since that day without the rain, we've been exploring our home. There's so much we don't know, and right now, Dante is fixated on a family of birds living in a cactus. He's been dragging me back here every day to watch them.

"Ari, carry meeeeee." I raise my eyebrows at this request. "What are you, five?" But I pick him up anyway. He loves it as much as I do, and he's actually very light, given his height.

As I begin the walk back to my truck, I hear Dante fall silent. He's transfixed on something behind me.

"Ari." I finally hear him whisper. "Yeah?" I reply.

"There's a butterfly on your shoulder."

I smile, laugh a little. "Shhhhhhhh. I'm trying to photograph this beautiful scene into my memory." I fall silent, stopping all movement.

"Okay." The butterfly must have flown away, and Dante is giving me the go to move again.

I walk back toward the cherry-red beautiful automated creature that is my truck (see, Dante, I'm poetic), and open the door. The minute I drop Dante into the truck (he refused to get down), the sky opens up, and it starts to rain. I hear Dante's laugh from inside the truck.

"Ari, can we stay a little bit longer?" I let him, seeing as how I wanted to stay, too.

We dance in the rain for a while, not caring that by the time we get home, both of us will be drenched and shivering.

I pull Dante in for a kiss, and it is soft and amazing and god I'll never get over kissing him.

"Dante." I say. He looks up at me with a small smile on his face. 

"I'm glad I met you." He hugs me tight, and he replies, "I'm glad I met you, too." 

And the other thing, the thing that, if we were caught saying it to each other in public, we would get hurt for saying, goes unsaid. Sometimes it's like that. Because Dante's not just my boyfriend.

He's my best friend. 

And we go home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello rainclouds! Thanks for stopping by, and as always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!  
> <3


End file.
